


Kazoku ni Narou Yo

by makuramotou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been together for five years as boyfriends until Midorima Shintarou finally asked Kise Ryouta’s hand in marriage. Enthralled by a future of them together bound by love, the sunny blonde said ‘yes’, after an episode of crying and hugging.</p><p>Two years after getting married, one afternoon in autumn while the couple are lounging their Sunday off at their dining area, Ryouta broke it to Shintaroucchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kazoku ni Narou Yo

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates to "Let's Become a Family", title of a song Ken Hirai made a cover for. It's really a great love song...great for weddings. <3
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading <3

They’ve been together for five years as boyfriends until Midorima Shintarou finally asked Kise Ryouta’s hand in marriage. Enthralled by a future of them together bound by love, the sunny blonde said ‘yes’, after an episode of crying and hugging.

Despite their difficult careers, they helped each other. Midorima is there to be Kise’s safety cushion when he felt like crumbling from the pressures of being a model; and Kise still lights Midorima’s life even when tragedies happen in the hospital. “There may be lives you can’t save, but you tried with all you’ve got...and I’m sure they’re thankful that you did.” Kise says. This doesn’t help much but it is enough for the bespectacled guy to know that his partner is with him.

 

Two years after getting married, one afternoon in autumn while the couple are lounging their Sunday off at their dining area, Ryouta broke it to Shintaroucchi.

“Did you ever dream of having children?”

Midorima’s eyes widen and though he seems calm, his thoughts get scrambled for a moment.

“Children are noisy, and naughty. They do things that can turn the whole house upside down. They’re whiny, like you.” Kise pouts at this comment, Midorima sees, “They grow...and they’re too much to handle.”

“...but if it’s with you...I’d want to have that family.”

Kise feels like he fell in love with Midorima all over again.

 

It is one day in spring when the couple finally had the time to arrange for adoption. They went to Himawari House where they hoped to find a child who would want to be a part of their family. Kise fears that the children would not want to have them as parents, because parents are supposed to be a ‘mom’ and a ‘dad’. He’s feeling excited and scared at the same time. Though he didn’t tell Midorima any of his current fears, and that they’ve talked about it for months, Midorima held his hand all the way from the bus ride to the Himawari House.

“Shintaroucchi...” Kise looks dearly at the children at the playground, and tightens his grip to the other’s hand. Midorima grips in return, and finds it in himself to give Kise a reassuring smile.

“Man proposes, God disposes.”

Even after all the years, Midorima still believed in lucky items. When he dated Kise, it became a routine to buy the Gemini item, too. Of course he brought their lucky items for this special day.

Just before they reach the thresholds to the actual Himawari House, a small boy runs towards them and knocks himself down when he hit Kise’s legs. He looks like he’s about to cry when Kise leaned down to shush him.

“Gomen ne, little one. Are you hurt?” the blonde pats dirt off the boy’s shoulders and shorts.

“D-daijobu.” The boy said stiffly. The boy has black hair and reading glasses...it almost reminded Kise of old pictures of his husband.

“Are you sure?” Kise tilts his head to check for scratches or bruises, until a lady comes to approach them

“Oh, my! You must be Kise Ryouta, aren’t you?” the lady says as she lightly pulls the boy towards her

“Y-yeah. But I’m here now as Midorima Ryouta,” he looks at Midorima with a smile, and looks at the lady again, “And he’s my husband, Midorima Shintarou...we called last week about...uh...”

Kise peeks at the little boy, and Midorima continues “we’re here to discuss about the adoption...”

“Hai, I understand. This way, please.” The lady gestures toward the office, and lets go of the bespectacled boy, who stares in wonder at the adults walking ahead.

 

*~*~**~*~*

“His name is Okuda Shinta. I knew his mother back in highschool, but I didn’t expect that she’d be leaving the boy at Himawari House’s doorstep...It was six or seven years ago, and since then I have no news about his mother.” The lady, who introduced herself as Sayaka, says.

“Shin...ta...” Kise murmurs

 _As if a match made in heaven_ , he thinks

As the process goes, Sayaka explains, the couple will shelter a child for at least a week to see their parenting capabilities and if they are ‘compatible’ with the child. She further explains about the things that the couple have to know, but Kise’s thoughts are afloat because of Shinta—the kid who bumped against him moments ago.

“I’ll have Shinta-kun know that there’s a family waiting for him.”

“Thank you, Sayaka-san.” Midorima says, and offers a handshake to which the lady friendly returns.

 

*~~~~*~~~~*

“It’s like you’re taking a maternal break; only, you’re not sure when you’re gonna return.” Kise’s manager says when the model opened up his life choices and about Shinta. The blonde loves modelling, sure; but a life with Shintaroucchi and possibly with Shinta is a life he cannot exchange for anything.

“You can always come back, you know? We’ll be glad to have you any time.”

 

*~*~*~*

The day they’re supposed to take in Shinta doesn’t go as well as Kise and Midorima expected it to be.

The adults had a hard time pursuing Shinta to go with the Midorimas; the kid persistent on staying with Sayaka-sensei and his friends.

“They want to adopt you, Shinta-kun. They want to make you happy...They want to be your family.”

Shinta’s retort is harsh, coming from a seven-year-old. He said things that Kise knew would be coming, but nonetheless made him _cry_.

From behind the closed door of his room, Shinta could hear sobs of an adult and words like “I’m sorry,” and “Let’s just try another time”, and “another kid”, and a sobbing voice that said “no”, and then he heard his own name, and more sobs, and there was a deep voice and he hears other things from Sayaka-sensei, and still more sobs. From a small gap of his door, the kid peeks to see the back of Sayaka-sensei, rubbing the back of a tall man whose hair is like the sun.

Shinta waited for the adults to disappear to the office room before he opened his door. Suddenly, a green frog stuffed toy invaded his vision.

“Gero—“ a deep voice said, as if copying the sound of a frog, and the frog tilted a couple of times.

Shinta stared for a few seconds at the frog before realizing that the man with the green hair was meaning to ambush him and waited beside the doorway so that Shinta can’t see him if he peeked through the door. Shinta thought of shutting the door, but the frog spoke again

“It’s such a nice day outside, gero. Do you want to play?”

Midorima can see behind Shinta’s glasses (and his own) that the kid is curious with the frog, and he extends his other hand to the boy

“Can we talk?” he says with his normal voice.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They sat by the swings. Midorima helped Shinta get on the swing, and sat on another after. He thinks he’s seeing a moving picture of himself from those photo albums in his parents’ house.

In the view in front of them they can see Sayaka’s office. Through the window they can see Sayaka serve tea while Kise still has his hands to his face; still crying.

“How are you?” Midorima asks for starters

“Sayaka-sensei told me not to talk to strangers.”

“I’m Midorima Shintarou. I’m a doctor.” He tries to be patient with Shinta. The kid replies a hum, like a smug, but doesn’t introduce himself to the adult. _He’s also named Shinta_ , the boy thinks.

“Who’s that?” the little boy, pointing his hand at the office’s direction while swinging

“He’s Kise Ryouta. Haven’t you seen him on TV?”

“Hnn...I think I know him. I saw him in a magazine.” The boy says, a little amused but sounding stiff

“Why is he crying?”

Midorima sighs with a painful smile on his face

 

*~~

“Welome to your new home, Shintacchi~” Kise exclaims, as he shows the boy in his arms their humble abode. Kise lets him off and the kid walks a couple of steps while examining the place he barely recognizes as _home_.

“This will be your new home, Shintacchi. If we get along for at least a week, we can be family forever!”

 _Family_...the kid thought.

“Where is my Mama?”

The two adults look at each other. _It’s always back to square one_ they thought.

“Shinta...” Midorima crouches so that the kid can see him at eye-level

“We talked about this earlier, right? We’re your guardians now; you can call us ‘Daddy’ and ‘Papa’.”

“Why?”

“Because...because we’d like to be your father.”

“Why can’t I have a mom?”

“It’s not that, it’s just—“

“I want to be with Sayaka-sensei!” Shinta grimaces, as if he’s holding back a surge of tears; Kise’s own eyes are starting to get filled with tears again

“Look, Shintacchi. I can be your Mama.” Kise crouches over, too, holding Shinta’s shoulders

“But you’re a man...”

“Well, I can still be your Mama. I want to be your Mama!...and it’s cool because I can be your Papa, too. Beautiful as a mother and strong as a father!”

“...but...”

Kise can’t help but embrace Shinta; a firm embrace to hold the tears back. His eyes are shut tight, brows knitted in pain, a hand cupping the back of Shinta’s head. Midorima watches, waiting for Kise to say more.

“...Please? ...Let me be your Mama...”

Shinta can hear sniffs, and feels that _this person with the sunny hair is warm...like sunlight..._ and can almost say that there’s a little sun burning in his chest then.

“Hmn...You’re a crybaby, you know?”

“H-huh?” Kise looks at Shinta, puzzled by the comment

“I’ve decided. Since Midorima-san is not a crybaby, I can call him Tou-chan. And you, _ohisama_ -san, I’m gonna be strong so you don’t have to cry anymore. And I will call you Mama, so you don’t have to cry again, if that’s what you really want.” The little boy, as if reprimanding the adult in front of him, taps Kise’s yellow hair.

“Stop crying...” Shinta says as his little hands forcefully wipe the tears on his Mama’s face, stretching the smooth skin into a smile afterwards. His Tou-chan lets out a laugh, and his own giggling follows with his Mama’s.

Midorima can’t help but feel that it was all worth it; the same can be said for Kise, but his newfound role cannot even be described by any words in his head.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading <3 I really want MidoKi so I kinda thought what'll happen if they get past their basketball playing age and beyond...Well...family and stuff...I really love MidoKi, so I'm happy I finally got to write one. <3


End file.
